Inexistente
by eclipse total
Summary: Tal vez fuera egoista con sus compañeros, sus familias, con Sakakibara y tal vez hasta con su propia familia. Pero se sentía tranquila de que las cosas dieran un giro tan marcado. Después de todo Misaki Mei era humana ¿No?


Hace como tres semanas (O hace casi un mes) vi este anime. No tienen idea de como me gustó, sobre todo esta pareja.

_**Avertencias:** _Spoilers... Spoileo todo a partir del capitulo cinco. Para aquellos que acostumbren leer fics sobre series que no han terminado (A veces hago eso yo xD Por eso lo advierto) pueden que se Spoilen con cosas realmente importantes en la trama o puede que, tal vez, no lo comprendan del todo.

**_Disclaimer:_**La trama de Another no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo tener tal imaginación xD) y sus personajes tampoco.

_**Inexistente**_

Misaki Mei se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento. Esa era una experiencia a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Observó de reojo a su nuevo compañero, Sakakibara Kouichi, recién había regresado a Yomiyama desde Japón, asegurando no estar ahí desde que era pequeño. Akazawa, por su parte, decía que eso no era cierto ¿A quién creerle?, siendo así comprendía que la pelirroja hubiera sospechado que él fuera el alumno extra de principio, aunque después de unos días desistió de la idea, y ella… ella podía estar tranquila, estaba segura de que el chico a su lado no se encontraba muerto. Pero también sabía que no era justo, para él, ser ignorado al igual que ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Pregunta el castaño a su lado. Ella volteó a verlo con su mirada inánime. Él recargaba su codo en la mesa, mientras que en su mano descansaba su barbilla. Jugaba ansioso con su lápiz, golpeando periódicamente la mesa con él.

- Nada – Volteó la vista a su cuaderno, Kouichi se agachó un poco sobre ella, observando el dibujo que se plasmaba en las blancas hojas - ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó al sentir la mano de su compañero sobre su hombro, solo estaba acostumbrada a tal cercanía con una sola persona: Fujioka Misaki.

-¿Casi terminas tu dibujo? – Preguntó interesado.

- Todavía falta – Fue la seca respuesta de ella.

- ¿Podría verlo cuando lo termines? – Le pregunta con una gran sonrisa, enderezándose en su asiento y alejando su mano del hombros de su compañera. Mei suspiró cansina.

-Sakakibara-Kun – Pronunció su nombre en forma cansina - ¿Esto te parece bien?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta con autentica confusión.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra plática de ayer? – Se detuvo por un segundo – Pocos son los que soportan el exilio.

- Misaki – La llamó ahora él – Sé honesta conmigo. Si yo no me hubiera involucrado contigo ¿Tú lo hubieras soportado? – La chica no respondió. Bajó la mirada en silencio.

Con el tiempo… ¿Lo habría soportado?

Posiblemente lo hubiera soportado de haber sido eso efectivo…

Aún recordaba el día en que fue escogida para ser ignorada. Ella aceptó aunque con un poco de temor, pero ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Después de todo… No era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando era niña a nadie le importaba ese ojo verde que se veía tan vacío. Pero, como es de imaginar, los niños crecieron al igual que sus prejuicios.

Siempre era lo mismo. Los chicos a los que parecía agradarles no le dirigían la palabra ¿Miedo? Tal vez, pero no a ella sino a lo que los otros pudieran pensar. Eso era estúpido, pero no le importaba mucho. Nadie estaba obligado ser su amigo.

Así era siempre. Pero ¿Qué importaba eso? Así era la gente…

Tampoco era como si lo necesitara. Inclusive su familia era muy lejana a ella, eso siempre la había hecho sentir como una molestia… Hasta que supo la verdad. Tal vez su familia la quería pero ¿Qué tanto? Una vez que la verdad sale a la luz nunca más puede ser ignorada. Entonces un nuevo deseo había sustituido al de "Dejar de ser una molestia"…

"_Mamá… Yo… ¿Puedo conocer a mi otra madre?"_

Pero para Mei no había pasado desapercibido el ataque de ansiedad de su actual madre. Siempre había visto por ella, la amaba como a una hija, le daba lo mejor que podía. Mei lo sabía y ella también la quería, pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera joven y quisiera conocer a su verdadera madre y a su hermana.

Misaki era su hermana… ¿Cómo pudieron escondérselo por tanto tiempo?

Pero como es predecible los gemelos tienen lazos irrompibles. Mei no se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, al fin tenía una amiga, no una común y corriente, una amiga con la que podía ser ella misma, alguien que no se asustaba de ella debido a sus ojos bicolores, o por ese ojo verde que la observaba sin vida.

-¿Misaki? – La voz de Kouichi la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Estas…? ¿Llorando?

La sorprendida chica volteó la vista al otro lado y se secó las lagrimas lo más discretamente que pudo. ¿A qué horas había comenzado a llorar?

-No pasa nada. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, después de todo – Dice aparentando una sonrisa despreocupada.

- No esperas que te crea eso ¿O sí? – El chico regresa la vista al libro que leía en ese momento. Preguntándose muchas cosas - ¿Por qué aceptaste ser la ignorada? – Pregunta sin despegar la vista del libro.

- Seamos honestos – La voz de ella se hace un poco más dura. Pero hay algo más que la acompaña. ¿Dolor? Sakakibara no sabía con exactitud lo que era pero podía sentir que un cruel sentimiento se asomaba en ella – Si no aceptaba alguien más lo iba a hacer y, al igual que en años anteriores, ese alguien terminaría desesperado porque alguien le hiciera caso. Prefería hacerlo yo porque, así, estaba segura de que funcionaría y no habría ninguna muerte este año.

Misaki no mentía, ella había aceptado hacerlo por esa razón. No quería poner a sus padres verdaderos en peligro, aunque aún no los conociera, ni mucho menos a su hermana.

Era una verdadera lástima que eso no hubiera funcionado…

-Discúlpame, voy al baño – Pidió con voz monótona.

- ¿Hm? Claro – Murmuró pensando, efectivamente, en que era una escusa para zafarse del interrogatorio que se avecinaba.

Kouichi ahora sabía lo que ocurría y, aunque no le gustaba ese método, comprendía lo que habían hecho todos. También comprendía que de no haber hablado con Misaki posiblemente Sakuragi no hubiera muerto de esa forma tan horrenda…

-No te culpes por eso – Se acercó Chibiki a él – Nadie puede saber lo que hubiera pasado – El joven lo observó curioso - ¿Pensabas en esa chica de la sombrilla, no?

- Sí, en ella y en Takabayashi, pero también pensaba en Misaki – Admitió.

- No es como si tú supieras lo que provocabas al hablarle. Pero no te preocupes. Misaki no es tan débil.

- No – Hizo una pequeña pausa para seguir – Pero… Ser ignorado, estar totalmente solo, es una fuerte carga emocional para una sola persona. Inclusive si esa persona es Misaki.

- En algo te equivocas – El bibliotecario sonrió – Hace un mes que ella ya no está sola – Le dijo, después de eso le sonrió y le dió la espalda antes de irse a sentar a su habitual escritorio, con una sonrisa. Dejando al joven castaño solo y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Hace un mes que él había sido incorporado en las clases. Hace un mes la había conocido la última noche que estaría en el hospital.

Por su parte, Misaki había corrido al baño. Se mojaba la cara desesperadamente, intentando desaparecer los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su mejilla, salientes de su ojo propio.

Se miró al espejo. Pestañó un par de veces, viéndose a los ojos. Un ojo rojizo y un ojo verde, era extraño ¿No? ¿Es que acaso Sakakibara no lo veía así? Lo normal sería que se hubiese asustado, o por lo menos extrañado. A la gente normal normalmente le incomodaba ser seguida por la mirada de una muñeca. ¿Es que Sakakibara no era normal?

No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero de alguna forma le alegraba eso… ¿Era egoísta? Bueno, por primera vez en ese curso escolar a Mei no le había importado sentirse egoísta.

Porque desde que eso comenzó no había podido hablar con nadie sobre ella, solo con Misaki.

Pero cuando Misaki murió… Mei también lo hizo.

El lunes próximo a la muerte de su hermana, ella llegó a la escuela, abatida. Caminaba a su anterior asiento, pero entonces recordó. Se quedó en pie a medio salón, ella ya no se sentaba ahí. Agachó la mirada y se dirigió a su asiento actual, el asiento más viejo, uno que casi se caía por podrido.

Sabía que varias miradas la habían seguido disimuladamente, ya debía haberse enterado la clase entera de lo que había ocurrido a su "prima".

Volteó a todos lados, algunos chicos platicaban, otros peleaban. Pero la mayoría mantenía una sonrisa en los labios. Excluyéndola a ella de una vida escolar. El profesor entró, todos se sentaron excepto ella. De ser una alumna normal hubiera sido reprendida con un "Siéntate" más fuerte y violento, pero no fue así.

Fue ahí cuando Misaki Mei comprendió la verdad. Ahora que su única confidente no estaba, ella tampoco. Ella ya no existía para nadie. Entonces, sin esperar que alguien lo notase, salió cabizbaja del salón, dolida. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas terminaran así? A Mei le dolía, porque estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada, pero no estaba acostumbrada a **no existir**.

Eran cosas completamente diferentes.

Pero aún así Misaki Mei no se dio por vencida. Aún había personas que hacían lo posible por salvarse y ella no quería ser la culpable de más muertes… No podía permitirse el ser una persona tan egoísta. Ella se había metido en eso y ahora debería lidiarlo.

Kouichi Sakakibara tenía razón en sus especulaciones. Mei lo sabía. El año escolar recién comenzaba, pero quizás para después de las vacaciones de verano terminaría por no soportarlo más.

Una vida sin existencia era una vida sin sentido. Y nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. Ni siquiera Mei Misaki.

La chica se volvió a poner el parche sobre su ojo verde.

Sonrió… Ya nada importaba. El que ahora ese chico fuera excluido también, de cierta forma le alegraba. Sabía que eso era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella no le dijo nada a Kouichi antes porque eso era una regla, pero tal vez de no ser una regla tampoco lo hubiera hecho, porque simplemente no podía evitar su deseo de existir por lo menos como un enigma para alguien.

Era egoísta con sus compañeros, sus familias, con Kouichi y tal vez con su propia familia. Pero estaba feliz de que las cosas dieran un giro tan marcado.

Porque desde Fujioka Misaki, Sakakibara Kouichi era el primero en ser un amigo con ella, sin importarle lo extraña que pudiera ser. Ahora la pregunta sería… ¿Podrá Misaki, la inexistente, acostumbrarse a estar con alguien que no sea su hermana?

El tiempo lo diría.

**Fin**

**Notas de Eclipse: **La única intensión que tuve al escribir esto fue el mostrar esta faceta de Misaki... Mm... En la serie se muestra como alguien fuerte, o eso es ante mis ojos, ya que no siento yo que cualquiera pudiera cargar con tal carga emocional como el no existir para nadie, un humano es sociable por naturaleza... Y Misaki sigue siendo humana después de todo.

Me pregunté como fue Misaki la que cargó con la mayor carga emocional... Y terminó siendo de las pocas que no se volvió loca. Creo que todos sabemos que esto es debido al apoyo de Kouichi pero yo lo que realmente quería también era hondar por lo menos un poco en la atracción que se podía apreciar entre ambos, pues se nota mucho que ambos se atraen uno al otro xD Sé que no fue mucho lo que profundice en esto (Algunos incluso se preguntarán ¿Profundisaste?) pero me pareció dulce dejarlo de esta forma, el como la cercania de Sakakibara hace a Mei sentir como si tuviera un verdadero apoyo.

Aunque no tengo nada segurado espero que algún día me vuelvan a leer por aquí ¡Adoré este anime!

¿Qué les pareció mi fic?

Saludos~


End file.
